I'M YOURS
by iko-chan201
Summary: this story not about jason mraz's songs.its about a ugly girl mikan .she found job and meet natsume.natsume is chairman at that job place.luna is natsume's girlfriend.a billion thanks for who read my FF.dont worry mikan be more pretty than luna next time.
1. Chapter 1

**I'M YOURS**

note:mikan and friends are 21 years old

mikan is ugly.she wear a big glasses,her hair always tied like pony tails.natsume is handsome boy,rich and cool.he have his own company name's 'NATSUME'S COMPANY'.hotaru now have a crab restaurant.ruka now have his own veterinary clinic. luna??now luna be natsume's girlfriend..

mikanPOV:why a lot company don't accept me to work at there!.that such a damn!

mikan read newspaper to looking for job.

mikan:NATSUME'S COMPANY? they looking for assistant?that sound interesting...i think i had heard that natsume name?but who?is that natsume hyuga?a boy like call me polkadots?i think better i work there...it's okay if i dont get it...but i just feel like to see him...hmmm..

hotaru:baka...you talking to who?

mikan:ahh..hotaru...nothing..

NEXT DAY

mikan go interview to that NATSUME'S COMPANY...then she entered the room after a girl call he name to interview..she knocking the door.

natsume:please have a sit.

mikan:thank you..

natsume:so what your full name?

mikan:mikan sakura

natsume:mikan?i mean polkadots?

mikan(blush):uhh?natsume hyuga?

natsume:long time no see..it been 3 years we not see each other...and why did you wear that big glasses?u never wear glasses 3 years ago?it look more ugly..

mikan:what ever natsume...hurry up..didn't you inteviewing me??

natsume:oh ya.. ok polkadots...i accept you because you my 'polka'..

mikan:yaay!! you my great natsume!! thanks for accept me..

natsume:you can start your job tomorrow,8am..and your pays will be 1500 dollar..

mikan:thanks natsu!

natsume:start tomorrow...don't call me natsume...because im your boss...so call me boss..

then someone entered the room..

luna:darling..im waiting for 3 hours for this interview!

natsume:ok my dear..im finish right now..we can go now..

mikan just look them.

luna:is this your assistance...wear a big glasses?

natsume:ohh..yeah this my assistance..mikan sakura

luna:ohh mikan!you look so...ugly..hahaha(talk evily)

mikan ignore them..then she return to home...

mikan:im home!

she saw ruka and hotaru having a lunch

mikan:ruka??

ruka:who are you??

hotaru:bunny boy...this mikan..remember?

ruka:ohh..mikan..long time no see!

mikan:yah...ruka..so...how are you?

ruka:im fine..how about you?

mikan:im fine also...im so happy because i get a new job!i job with your best friend ruka!

ruka:you mean natsume?

mikan:yeah! thats true!

they having lunch together

to be continued

me:hello..im sorry if any wrong coz im not good in english..and i accept any review...billion thanks for who read my FanFic!

and if you dont mind...review my fanfic


	2. Chapter 2

PREVIEW

mikan:im fine also...im so happy because i get a new job!i job with your best friend ruka!

ruka:you mean natsume?

mikan:yeah! thats true!

they having lunch together

**CHAPTER 2**

AT NIGHT

mikan and hotaru watching tv.hotaru always eat her 'crab' when she watching tv.

mikanPOV:hmph..why natsume be luna's boy friend..i know she pretty but don't he think that luna is a bad girl..

suddenly mikan's phone ringing...then she pick up..

ON THE PHONE

mikan:hello? mikan sakura talk

natsume:hello polka...it's me natsume..

mikan:pervert!why call me this late night?

natsume:im just feel boring..how if we meet at park...

mikan:ok..ok..and one more...why you dont ask your girlfriend? idiot?

natsume:what ever..bye

mikan:bye

AT PARK

mikan sit at chair.she was waiting for natsume.then someone coming.he suprised mikan

mikan:ahh! huh!i think it was ghost...and why you so late idiot!!

natsume:you look like little kid...you scare with ghost..hahaha

mikan:hey!! dont laugh like that!!

natsume:what ever polka!

mikan:natsume..why you dont ask luna?

natsume:because i dont want to disturbing her...and she always sleep early.

mikan:why you be her boyfriend?

natsume:because she's cool,pretty,kind...

mikanPOV:yucks! he dont know that luna is a bad bad bad person that i had ever seen..she not cool also!

mikan:natsume..you know that lu...(tying to tell that who's is luna)

natsume:what polka?

mikan:oh nothing...when do you couple with her?

natsume:1 month ago...and why you wear that big glasses..it's look 'clowny'

mikan:what ever pervert!oh my god..im so late..i need to sleep now..it's so late!i need to work tomorrow.

natsume:bye polka...POV:such an idiot,i work also tomorrow..

mikan:bye

NEXT DAY

natsume:you late 5 minute you know that?

mikan:im sorry nat- i mean boss..

natsume:tomorrow..i want to see you here early 5 minute okay!?

mikan:okay..

**to be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

PREVIEW

natsume:you late 5 minute you know that?

mikan:im sorry nat- i mean boss..

natsume:tomorrow..i want to see you here early 5 minute okay!?

mikan:okay..

**CHAPTER 3**

mikanPOV:wow..natsume's atitude very diffrent when he being 'BOSS'

AFTER WORK

natsume:hey! mikan!

mikan:what..?

natsume:how your first day work?

mikan:fine

actually they don't realize that luna watching them from a far..

lunaPOV:stupid big glasses...how dare you closed with natsume!!i will make plan for you dont get any closer with him...hahahahahahah(laugh evily)

BACK AT MIKAN AND NATSUME

natsume:hey polka...how if i sent you home?

mikan:sure! thanks!

AT NIGHT

mikanPOV:huh...i dont know why my heart beating so fast?maybe i love him(natsume)...arghh!!no!no!no! DONT THINK ABOUT HIM!!

hotaru:hey baka...why you so quiet this night..?

mikan:ohh..didn't i?

hotaru:hmm...you such an idiot..hurry up...go sleep...i dont want you late for tomorrow!

mikan:ok...ok...

NEXT DAY

KRINGG!!KRINGG!!(sound of alarm clock)

mikan:(yawn)..huh...it's 7a.m...

mikan take a shower and wear dress for work..when mikan arrived...she saw natsume..

natsume:good...you arrived 10 minute early..

mikan:thanks boss..

suddenly, luna coming...

luna:hello my dear natsume...how if we lunch together this afternoon??

natsume:ok darling

mikanPOV:yuckss!!

AFTER LUNCH

after luch...she back to office...she walk andwalk...suddenly...she saw LUNA!! with unknown boy.mikan saw they kissing!

mikanPOV:wtf? she playgirls...so digusting...i got to tell this to natsume

she run to office then...she saw natsume...

mikan:NATSUME!!

natsume:what's wrong polka?

mikan(panting):you know that...luna is playgirl..

natsume:no way! i didn't believe it...come on...she's kind than you thought

mikan:so you dont trust me??

natsume:yes..

mikan:FINE..I DONT WANT TO TELL YOU ABOUT HER ANYMORE!!(angry tone)

mikan exited the room angrily..

natsumePOV:what's wrong with this girl..from no where she came and told me that luna playgirl..that possible luna is playgirl

AFTER WORK

natsume:hey polka...are you okay?let me sent you home

mikan:no thanks..I'd like to walk...i just want get some fresh air..

natsume:ok..that's what you want right?

natsume entered his car...and get away..

**to be continued**

me:hello...thanks for read...and billion thanks for review!!


End file.
